FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to circuits for monitoring the operational status of circuits and more particularly to a circuit for determining the operational status of a digital circuit by comparing multibit digital signals indicative of the operational status of the circuit being monitored to stored multibit digital signals.